bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shūhei Hisagi
| obrazek = 300px | race = Shinigami | urodziny = 14 sierpnia''Bleach Official Character Book Souls'', strona 181 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 181 cm''Bleach'' Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | waga = 67 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 9. Oddziału | poprzedni zawód = Oficer 9. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:9.jpeg 9. Oddział | partner = Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna | poprzedni partner = Kaname Tōsen | bazy operacyjne = 9. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Kazeshini | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 9, Rozdział 72 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 21 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 | japoński głos = Katsuyuki Konishi Yū Kobayashi (jako dziecko) | angielski głos = Steve Staley | hiszpański głos = Dani Albiac (Hiszpania) Edson Matus (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest wraz z Mashiro Kuną wicekapitanem 9. Oddziału w Gotei 13, dawniej pod dowództwem Kaname Tōsena, obecnie Kenseia Mugurumy. Wygląd Hisagi jest wysokim i chudym mężczyzną o krótkich czarnych włosach i ciemnoszarych oczach. Jego twarz znaczą trzy podłużne blizny, przechodzące od czoła, przez prawe oko aż do policzka (zdobyte w jednej z walk z Hollowami). Posiada również numer "69" wytatuowany na lewym policzku (inspirowany przez Kenseia Mugurumę, który uratował go przed Hollowem, gdy był młody), jak również niebieski pasek biegnący przez lewy policzek i nos. Nosi naszyjnik wokół gardła i dopasowane oba paski na jego ramionach mające właściwości wybuchowe, co widać w walce z Findorem Caliusem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 324, strona 12 Hisagi nosi typowy strój Shinigami, tyle że bez rękawów oraz insygnium wicekapitana swojego oddziału. W retrospekcji, gdy prosił Tōsena o usunięcie go ze stanowiska oficera, mężczyzna nosił Shihakushō z rękawami i nie posiadał niebieskiego paska na twarzy. W czasie swoich dni w akademii, Shūhei miał dłuższe włosy sięgające niemal do ramion, nieco dłuższe z tyłu i stopniowo coraz krótsze przy twarzy.Bleach manga; Rozdział -17, strona 12 Siedemnaście miesięcy po klęsce Aizena, Hisagi zmienił swoją fryzurę, "pozwalając" jej spaść na twarz i schodzić poniżej uszu. Nie zauważono zmian w jego ubiorze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strona 4 Osobowość Hisagi jest niezwykle dojrzały i spokojny. Cechuje go odpowiedzialność, nie ucieka się do przemocy, kiedy to tylko możliwe. Wydaje się być cnotliwy. Po zdradzie Tōsena w Soul Society razem z Aizenem i Ginem, zaprzyjaźnia się z byłym przyjacielem Kaname - Sajinem Komamurą. Shūhei jest często widziany w towarzystwie wicekapitana 3. Oddziału, Izuru Kiry. Pochodzi z niższej warstwy społecznej, jednak kiedy zostaje naciągane na pieniądze, gotów jest polegać na wszelkich źródłach darmowej żywności, czasem dostarczanej nawet przez kogoś tak niezdolnego jak wicekapitan 2. Oddziału, Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Hisagi stwierdził, że nie lubi kształtu swojego Zanpakutō w formie Shikai, bo wygląda na coś, co ma na celu zabierać życie. Obawia się również o moc swojego miecza, który nie jest znakiem szacunku dla sprawiedliwości, a także świadczy o prawdziwym charakterze właściciela. Filozofii tej nauczył się od swojego byłego przełożonego, która mówi o "podążaniu ścieżką o jak najmniejszym rozlewie krwi". Pokazuje to głęboką więź między nimi. Wydaje się również, że podczas swoich walk, Hisagi przyjmuje mroczniejszą postawę i stara się zaszczepić strach w swoich wrogach. Gdy Kaname opuścił Soul Society, obowiązki kapitana przejął Hisagi, jednak oprócz tego stał się redaktorem naczelnym Komunikatu Seireitei. Kiedy znajduje trochę wolnego czasu, gra na gitarze znalezionej w Świecie Ludzi podczas jednej z misji. Jako że jego członkowie uważają jego pasję za irytującą, Shūhei najczęściej gra w górach Rukongai. Dopiero po inwazji Ryoka dostaje konkretne instrukcje do tego urządzenia od Yasutory Sado. Marzy także o założeniu własnego zespołu. Tworzy odcinkowy artykuł w Komunikacie Seireitei zatytułowany "Proszę, naucz mnie! Shūhei sensei!". Rubryka ta nigdy nie stała się popularna i po trzech odcinkach została zdjęta.Bleach Bootleg; Strona 139 Jest także autorem "Ta ręka, tę rękę, tam rękę" i "Żegnaj, wczorajszy Ja".Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover Wiadomo również, że dobrze gotuje, a jego ulubionym daniem jest kiełbasa wiedeńska, zaś tym, którego nie lubi, jeżowce.Bleach Official Bootleg Historia thumb|left|190px|Hisagi 100 lat temu Około 100 lat przed fabułą Bleacha, Hisagi i kilku jego towarzyszy pada ofiarą ataku Hollowów w Rukongai. Na szczęście uratował ich Kensei Muguruma i jego 9. Oddział. Po pokonaniu przeciwników, Kensei próbował pocieszyć Hisagiego (choć w nieco przerażający i wymagający sposób). Zapytał też o jego imię. Kiedy Shūhei zobaczył tatuaż Kenseia ("69" na jego piersi), nabył inspiracji, aby mieć taki sam na policzku.Bleach manga; Rozdział -104 thumb|right|190px|Hisagi podczas pobytu w Akademii Hisagi był już znanym Shinigami, zanim wstąpił do oddziału. Zaczął brać misje z Gotei 13, gdy był jeszcze studentem Akademii Shinigami. W ostatnim roku studiów, Shūhei i dwóch jego kolegów, Kanisawa i Aoga, zostali przydzieleni do prowadzenia lekcji w świecie żywych z pierwszą klasą, której członkami byli Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira i Momo Hinamori. Wszystko szło dobrze niemal do samego końca, dopóki grupę nie zaczęły napadać wielkie Hollowy. Zarówno Kanisawa, jak i Aoga zginęli. Hisagi nakazał studentom pierwszego roku unieruchomić wrogów, próbując samemu odeprzeć ich ataki aż do przybycia pomocy. Został jednak szybko obezwładniony, choć Renji, Momo i Kira pomogli mu. Następnie na ratunek przybył kapitan Aizen ze swoim wicekapitanem, Ginem. Blizny na twarzy Hisagiego zostały nabyte właśnie w tym wypadku. Kira wspominał kiedyś, że Shūhei dwukrotnie oblał egzamin wstępny do Akademii. Okazało się jednak, że jego talent pozwolił mu stać się wyższym oficerem, a w późniejszych latach wicekapitanem bez dodatkowych podejść.Bleach anime; Odcinek 46 thumb|left|190px|Hisagi proszący Kaname o usunięcie go ze stanowiska oficera Wkrótce po osiągnięciu przez Hisagiego wysokiego stanowiska oficera 9. Oddziału, chłopak poprosił swojego ówczesnego kapitana, Kaname Tōsena, o spotkanie w zacisznym miejscu Soul Society. Po jego przybyciu, Shūhei poprosił go o usunięcie go ze swojego stanowiska, ponieważ w praktyce nie wypełnia swoich obowiązków. Przywołał wydarzenie, w którym podczas bitwy przeraził się i był całkowicie bezużyteczny. Wyjaśnił, że postąpił podobnie w Świecie Żywych, podczas praktyk z pierwszoklasistami Akademii, a pamiątką po tym wydarzeniu jest jego blizna przechodząca wzdłuż oka. Kończy swoją wypowiedź stwierdzeniem, że od tamtej pory nie ufa sobie za każdym razem, gdy wyciąga miecz do walki. Tōsen wytłumaczył mu, że uczucia, które nim w pewien sposób rządzą, są odpowiednie dla kogoś z jego stanowiskiem, ponieważ dzięki temu strachowi zna swoje słabości i ograniczenia. Dodaje, że jego strach pozwala trzymać mu miecz dla tych, którzy dzielą się z nim tym uczuciem. Wyjaśniając dalej, mówi podwładnemu, że osoba niebojąca się swojego miecza nie jest godna tego, by wyciągać go z osłony. Stwierdza, że jeśli zaangażowanie przeciwnika podczas walki go przeraża, to jest żołnierzem mającym w posiadaniu coś, co jest bezcenne do stania się silniejszym. Słowa te są inspiracją dla Hisagiego aż do dzisiaj.Bleach manga; Rozdział 384, strony 15-18 Fabuła Soul Society Hisagi ze swoim kapitanem i 7. Oddziałem postrzegany jest początkowo jako jeden z kilku Shinigami, którzy się konfrontują między Ichigo Kurosakim a strażnikiem Jidanbō Ikkanzaką. Wiedząc o potędze strażnika, Shūhei nie przejmuje się intruzami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 72, strona 1 thumb|left|190px|7. i 9. Oddział przed walką z 11. Oddziałem Przed egzekucją Rukii Kuchiki, Hisagi wraz ze swoim kapitanem, a także kapitanem 7. Oddziału i jego wicekapitanem, zmierzają do konfrontacji z kapitanem 11. Oddziału, Zaraki Kenpachim, z tego powodu, iż pomaga on Ryoka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 138, strony 20-21 Zaraki twierdzi, że może pokonać wszystkich czterech, jednak 3. i 5. oficer jego oddziału zamierzają walczyć z wicekapitanami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 139, strony 1-10 Shūhei walczy z 5. oficerem, Yumichiką Ayasegawą i przegrywa z nim, gdyż Yumichika ujawnia prawdziwe zdolności swojego Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 147, strony 8-11 Później widzimy go upadającego z wyczerpania i niedowierzania, podczas czego komentuje zdolności Shikai Ayasegawy, twierdząc, iż nie wiedział, że miecze o takich umiejętnościach w ogóle istnieją. Dodaje, że jego Reiatsu zostało całkowicie wysuszone. Następnie z łatwością wyczuwa ogromną energię duchową podczas uwolnienia Zanpakutō wszechkapitana Yamamoto, Ryūjin Jakki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strony 3-4 Jest zszokowany faktem, że jego kapitan wraz z Aizenem i Ginem są zdrajcami i wyruszają do Hueco Mundo. Po ich ucieczce przychodzi pod grób zmarłej przyjaciółki Kaname i spotyka Kapitana 7. Oddziału - Sajina Komamurę. Jest on jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Kaname, poznali się we wczesnych latach i od tąd byli nierozłączni aż do teraz. Po tym jak Kira przyszedł przeprosić Matsumoto, zaczynają być pijani, Rangiku woła Hisagiego przez okno i pyta czy do nich nie dołączy. Hisagi przyłącza się do nich, a Kira jest nieprzytomny. Bount (tylko anime) Hisagi ratuje Orihime przed opętaną Rukią. Kiedy Bount zaczynają atakować żywych ludzi, 10. Oddział kapitana Tōshirō Hitsugayi tworzy zespół Shinigami składający się z Hisagiego, Rangiku Matsumoto, Izuru Kiry i Yumichiki Ayasegawy. Hisagiemu udaje się zlokalizować Rukię Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue i Kurodo, którzy walczą z Mabashim. Orihime uwalnia Rukię spod kontroli Mabashiego, a Hisagi próbuje go zabić, jednak nie udaje mu się to przez Makiego Ichinose, Shinigamiego który jest po stronie Bount. Później Hisagi i reszta Shinigami zostają wysłani przez Hitsugayę na atak kryjówki Bount. On i Kira walczą tam z lalką Ugakiego. Następnie udaje się im pomóc Kurosakiemu Ichigo i Renjiemu Abaraiowi. Arrancar Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Hisagi walczy z Ikkaku Madarame, gdyż sądzi, że nie ma powodu dla którego Ichigo i Rukia robią zamieszanie w Soul Society. Sztuczna Karakura Gdy Aizen i jego trzech najsilniejszych Espada przybywa do Sztucznej Karakury, on, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa i Izuru Kira pilnują czterech filarów. Walczy on z jednym z Fracción Baraggana Louisenbairna - Findorrem Caliusem. Po dłuższej walce Hisagi staje się zmęczony, a Findor nie, co jest dziwne. Hisagi zastrasza Findora. Findorr później decyduje się zakończyć walkę i uwalnia swoje Resurrección. Arrancar zyskuje przewagę, więc Hisagi ostatecznie uwalnia swój Zanpakutō. W walce Findorr zrywa 90% swojej maski, co jak twierdzi jest na poziomie kapitana. Gdy zwycięstwo Hisagiego jest nieuniknione, Calius decyduje się na użycie Cero, ale Hisagi obezwładnia go swoim Shikai i ucina mu głowę, zabijając go. Potem zostaje poinformowany, że jeden z filarów zostaje zniszczony, a Ikkaku zostaje pokonany. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Kiedy Muramasa materializuje Zanpakutō, Hisagi musi walczyć ze swoim byłym partnerem - Kazeshinim. Podczas gdy styl Hisagiego odzwierciedla cierpliwość, precyzje i samokontrolę, styl Kazeshiniego odzwierciedla agresję, lekkomyślność i brak szacunku. Kazeshini leży pokonany, ale wiele razy próbuje zabić swojego mistrza, jednak nie udaje mu się to. Dopiero po pokonaniu Muramasy Hisagi pokonuje Kazeshiniego, a on potem już nie próbuje go zabić. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Po pokonaniu Muramasy, większość duchów Zanpakutō zostało przywróconych do normy dzięki kapitanowi Kurotsuchiemu, jednak duch Zanpakutō Shūheiego, Kazeshini nadal działa samotnie, chcąc zabić swój cel, Hisagiego. Podczas kiedy Hisagi, Kira, Iba i Ikkaku idą do obszaru Rukongai, który został zaatakowany przez kilku Tōjū, Kazeshini wielokrotnie próbuje zabić swojego mistrza, ale znając taktyki Kazeshini, Shūhei wielokrotnie pokonuje go. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Hisagi wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie zebrania kapitanów, gdzie Kira dzieli się swoimi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi znikających dusz z Rukongai oraz podejrzewa, że Mayuri coś ukrywa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 Kiedy Vandenreich atakuje Soul Society, Hisagi rusza do walki''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 494, strona 3 i konfrontuje się z jednym ze Stern Ritter.Bleach manga; Rozdział 495, strona 13 thumb|right|190px|Hisagi uratowany przez Yamamoto Przegrywa z Driscollem Bercim, który stwierdza, że to bolesne walczyć z tak słabym wicekapitanem. Hisagi jest przerażony siłą przeciwnika i tym, że nic nie może zrobić. Driscoll wyjaśnia, że im więcej osób zabije tym silniejszy się staje. Mówi, że dzisiaj zabił 100 osób, a podczas poprzedniej inwazji kolejną setkę w tym wicekapitana jak on. Hisagi uświadamia sobie, że to Berci stoi za śmiercią Sasakibe. Driscoll zamierza go wykończyć strzelając w niego wielką strzałą, jednak zostaje zatrzymana przez wszechkapitana Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 503, strony 11-15 Gdy Driscoll uwalnia Bankai Sasakibe, Hisagi wyczuwa ogromne Reiatsu i zauważa zmiany w pogodzie. Stwierdza, że nie licząc Hyōrinmaru pierwszy raz widzi Zanpakutō zdolnego kontrolować pogodę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 504, strona 5-6 Gdy Yamamoto obrywa cały czas od Driscolla, Hisagi stwierdza, że wszechkapitan stracił świadomość i postanawia pomóc w walce. Yamamoto jednak przerywa mu i krzyczy, że Bankai Sasakibe nie było takie słabe, po czym spopiela Driscolla.Bleach manga; Rozdział 504, strony 13-17 Po porażce Yamamoto, wyczuwa przybycie Ichigo Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 512, strona 5 thumb|left|190px|Mashiro uderza Shūheia Zostaje wezwany przez swojego kapitana w ustronne miejsce. Kensei prosi Shūheia by pokazał mu swój Bankai. Mówi, że podczas tej inwazji nie skradziono jego Bankai, ale następnym razem będą potrzebowali więcej osób zdolnych do wyzwolenia drugiej formy Zanpakutō. Tuż obok niech pojawia się Mashiro Kuna, która z założoną maską Hollow atakuje Hisagiego. Kensei ostrzega, że w tej formie Mashiro jest istną bestią i powinien jednak użyć Bankai. Hisagi nie wykazuje ochoty na walkę i polega. Kapitan mówi, że nie ma skrupułów by odebrać mu życie, nie jest taki żałosny jak Tōsen. Shūhei podnosi się i wyjaśnia, że zawsze szanował Kenseia, ale te słowa o Kaname były nie na miejscu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 538, strony 11-14 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Hisagi używa wybuchającej opaski przeciwko [[Findorr Calius|Findorrowi Caliusowi]] Wybuchające opaski: Pasy na szyi i ramionach Hisagiego posiadają właściwości wybuchowe. Usuwając je, może je wykorzystać do produkcji oślepiającego wybuchu, który wydala duże ilości dymu. Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Będąc niechętnym co do swojego Zanpakutō w formie Shikai, Hisagi zaczął trening w szermierce, by nie musieć polegać na uwolnieniu miecza. Jest bardzo przebiegły w odniesieniu do własnego Zanpakutō, często walcząc z przeciwnikami, którzy postanawiają zmienić formę swoich mieczy, samemu nie uwalniając Kezeshini. Kiedy Hisagi używa swojego Zanpakutō, jest bardzo wprawiony w posługiwaniu się nim, stosując swoją władzę zmienności Kusarigamajutsu (które cechuje się walką z dystansu z wykorzystaniem łańcuchów do oplątania przeciwnika, jak również używa swojego Zanpakutō jako długodystansową, rzucaną broń). Ekspert Shunpo: Shunpo Hisagiego jest na poziome porucznika. Jego umiejętności pozwalają uniknąć pocisku Bala. Ekspert walki wręcz: Hisagi udowodnił, że potrafi dobrze walczyć nawet wtedy, gdy jest pozbawiony broni. Podczas inwazji Bount, Shūhei popisał się dużymi umiejętnościami poprzez ubezwłasnowolnienie kilku opętanych Shinigami. Jest również niesamowicie zwinny i potrafi zaatakować pod różnymi kątami z dużą precyzją. thumb|right|190px|Bakudō 62 - Hyapporankan Ekspert Kidō: Hisagi, będąc Shinigami od dłuższego czasu, wydaje się być na tyle obeznany w Kidō, by opanować zaklęcia na wysokim poziomie bez wymawiania inkantacji, jak np. Bakudō #62. Używa ich w połączeniu ze zdolnościami swojego Zanpakutō, by zadać przeciwnikowi więcej obrażeń. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Shūhei posiada dużą wytrzymałość. Udowodnił to po przyjęciu ciężkich obrażeń od Ayona, będąc w stanie dalej walczyć, a także ostatecznie pokonać swojego byłego kapitana, pomimo wcześniejszych poważnych ran. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako wicekapitan Gotei 13, Hisagi posiada wysoką energię duchową. Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie wygląda jak zwykła katana z okrągłą tsubą. U Hisagiego zaobserwowano noszenie Zanpakutō zarówno przy pasie, jak i na plecach. thumb|190px|right|Kazeshini * Shikai: Komenda uwalniająca to . Jako uwolniony, miecz zamienia się w dwie bronie przypominają kusarigamy (rodzaj sierpa z łańcuchem zakończonym obciążnikiem), gdzie każda z nich posiada ostrze kosy z jednym odwrotnym do drugiego. Ostrza są ze sobą połączone przez długi łańcuch. W formie Shikai, Kazeshini dzięki łańcuchom może być okręcany, pozwalając części z ostrzami wirować jak wachlarz. Może być również użyty do zaplątania ostrza lub innej broni należącej do przeciwnika - potrafi nawet unieruchomić samego oponenta. Mimo że Hisagi nie lubi kształtu swojej broni, jest wprawiony we władaniu nią, używając jej jako pocisków i kontrolowaniu ich przez poruszanie łańcuchów, sprawiając, że cięcia Kazeshini są niemożliwe do przewidzenia. :* : Fizyczna technika, jakiej Hisagi może użyć poprzez rzucanie łańcucha wokół szyi przeciwnika, dzięki czemu może go udusić lub spętać i przenieść w swoją stronę. * Bankai: Nieznane. Ciekawostki * Liczba 69 na jego lewym policzku jest inspirowana tatuażem Kenseia Mugurumy, który uratował go w dzieciństwie przed Pustym. * Według Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami jest "najlepszym mężczyzną", ponieważ dzięki swej uprzejmości i pracowitości łatwo daje się manipulować kobietom, można to zobaczyć na przykład gdy jest na misji z Matsumoto i co chwila o niej fantazjuje. * Zanpakutō Hisagiego, Kazeshini, zajął 6 miejsce w rankingu Zanpakutō. * Udało mu się dostać do Akademii za trzecim razem, jednak już na miejscu jego talent został zauważony i dostał zadanie z Gotei 13, nawet gdy jeszcze nie ukończył Akademii. Z tego powodu był sławny wśród uczniów. * Przyniósł któregoś dnia do Soul Society motor.Bleach manga; Rozdział 465, strona 9 * Kazeshini jest z charakteru jego przeciwieństwem. Hisagi walczy spokojnie, z opanowaniem, a Kazeshini za to walczy pełen złości, żądzy mordu i preferuje ataki z ukrycia. Kira uważa, że jest on uosobieniem bólu, cierpienia i tłumionych uczuć Hisagiego. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:9. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō en:Shūhei Hisagi